The present invention relates to a tool for removing insulation from cable which has a single conductor or a plurality of wire conductors.
A sheathing-removing tool for removal of insulation from a single or multiconductor cable is known. It comprises two jaws, which are hingedly connected with each other at common pivot axles foldable in a hollow body for receiving the cable and which have cutting edges adjacent one end of the jaws for making a circular cut and a longitudinal incision. These jaws have mutually-opposing long edges parallel to the pivot axles which press on each other when the jaws are closed to form the hollow body. This known sheathing-removing tool also has an insulation removing device for the individual cable conductors. It comprises knife blades which are mounted protruding exteriorly on the jaws and engage above and below each other when the jaws move together.
This sheathing-removing tool is difficult to manipulate. Once the cutting edge on the one jaw is ready problems involved in control of the cutting process occur. Because of the one-sided arrangement the longitudinal incision always runs on the tool axis, which requires more expenditure of energy than necessary for the cutting process. Also the exteriorly-projecting knife blade for the circular cut is difficult to use and also it causes difficulties when it is carried, especially in a pocket of a user. Also the application of cutting forces from the exteriorly-protruding knife blade on the tool during insulation removal from the cable is inherently unstable.